Denial
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: Sequel of Cold Life, but mainly about Leo's past life.
1. PROLOGUE

_(LEO PAST)_

"Donī watashi ga kowai (Donnie I'm scared)" cried a seven-year old Mikey huddle up in the corner of the bed

"Yū SHIT no kachinonai pīsu (YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT)" They heard master Shu dengen yell

scouting closer to Mikey he pulled his baby brother close to him "Sore daijōbu Reo wa osoraku itta ka nanika maikī o shimashita (it okay Leo probably said or did something Mikey)" said Donnie unconvinced himself

"Shikashi Reo wa itsumo dono yō ni kare ga hitto o toru tame ni motte kite chūmon o kaki no (but Leo always follows orders how come he has to take the hits)" Mikey cried harder and covered his ears not wanting to hear flesh being hit.

He knows Mikey right Leo never does anything to get beating like that or the other stuff that he had seen, but he will never tell Mikey didn't wanna break him "SHH maikī ga kite, watashi to isshonineru (shh Mikey come and sleep with me)" whispered Donnie pulling Mikey towards his chest while tears fell down his eye's at the force churrs.

After all the beating you'd figure he be use to it by know maybe if they were regular beating. So instead of begging and arguing he just stood there and took it. he guess he deserve them since he was captured and took-in from his home.

"Okiru (get up)" came and order which he followed. he had not realize he'd fallen but got up anyway and crawled on the bed he knew what came after the beatings it always did.


	2. Chapter 1

(THE PRESENT)

"RAPH! put me down" ordered Leo hitting Raph shell in frustration

chuckling at the weak hitting "naw i told you what i would do if you tried to go back on the promise" replied Raph as he climb

"fine I promise if you let me climb myself I'll go without a problem" said Leo laying limp in the hold

"nope Jeiku warn me about that before we left" said Raph

now he had to plan a Little pay back for his big brother with a huff he let Raph do all the climbing. jumping off a fucking rock id one thing but a cliff is like asking for a death wish that Raph seem to be wishing.

"come on Leo you might even like it" Raph spoke up setting Leo down in front of him

finally the brute put him down but once he got a peek down below he freaked out hugging and baring his head in Raph chest "can't we do this tomorrow with Jeiku and his mate" asked Leo

"no because by that time we have to go you done run and hide" replied Raph

he's gonna be the death of me I just know it "fine but if I die it's on you" said Leo pouting slightly

taking hold of Leo hand as he got ready "how is this different from jumping from tree to tree there just this high maybe even higher" said Raph walking a Little back

not even gonna to reply he got ready to jump "i..i'm...ready" stuttered Leo

turning to Leo he rubbed his cheek then cupped his head and turn to his him lightly "you can do this okay" soothed Raph

nodding he smiled lightly to Raph "okay let's go" said Leo holding Raph hand tightly

"then let's do this" said Raph pulling Leo as they both jumped off

oh my gosh I'm gonna die he thought as he hit the water. swimming up for air he looked around but Raph hadn't made it up yet "Raph!" called Leo still shaking from the extra adrenaline

swimming behind Leo in the water he emerged with a shout picking Leo up

"ahh Raph" Leo yelped startled before glaring daggers at Raph laughing "not funny you scared me" pouted Leo laying on Raph chest as they floated

nuzzling his mate "it was kinda so how'd you like it" asked Raph kissing him around the jaw

giggling softly "never again will I do that" replied Leo nuzzling back

laughing out loud soon join by Leo "I love that smile" said Raph pulling Leo into a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 2

(LEO PAST)

"Anata wa buratto naze, dono yō ni anata wa watashi no sainenshō gai no gen'in to natta nochi, anata ga taberu aete (why you brat, how dare you eat after you caused my youngest harm)" shouted shu dengen angrily holding a whip towards Leo

shaking with total fear "Watashi wa... I.. I wa... ... Nani mo shimasendeshita... (i...i..i didn't...do...anything...)" trailed off Leo when he realized his mistake

"Sono kachi no nai to wa nanidatta (what was that worthless)" snarled shu dengen

refusing to answer he kept his stare on the floor. he had learned the hard way to not look at his master in eyes during an argument it had only made the beating worse.

"Kotaete kudasai! (answer me!)" he flinched visibly waiting for the beating

tears streaming down his face he got out of Donnie's hold and ran straight towards his father "Chichi wa, watashi wa chōdo sore ga kare no sei de kudasaide wa nakatta torippu shite kudasai! (father please, i just trip it wasn't his fault please!)" begged Mikey

which only pissed of his master even more "Maikī sore wa daijōbu igo purē ga donī to sotogawa no I wa sukoshi daijōbu ni de anata o eru kitaru (Mikey it's okay go play outside with Donnie I'll come get you in a bit okay)" soothed Leo when he saw that his master eye turn from rage to lust

scared out of his shell "Anata ga ani o yakusoku (you promise big brother)" asked Mikey

"Yakusoku shimasu (i promise)" he replied as a single tear left his eye

feeling Donnie grab his hand he worried for his aniki "Maikī ni kuru (come on Mikey)" Donnie called tear stains down his face

"Sore wa daijōbuda maikī ni iku (go on Mikey it'll be okay)" he smiled encouragingly but as soon as his brother were out of site he was pulled roughly on to the bed.


	4. Chapter 3

(THE PRESENT)

After he and Leo finally got out the water they decided to lay down in the tall grass with Leo half on him and half on the ground. but he must say the view was quite a sight "are just going to stare" he heard Leo mumble against him

"maybe all i want to do is watch" replied Raph folding his arms behind his head to prove his point

lifting up his head he laid on his hands slightly tilting his head to look up at his stubborn mate "is that so" stated Leo

"ya it is" he replied looking at his mate curious at what he was thinking all of a sudden

"well what if i want you to touch me huh" said Leo pulling himself more on Raph where he was now sitting on looking down at him now

grabbing Leo hips he flipped them over where Leo was under him now in surprise eye's. he started nipping under his chin his making his way up to Leo mouth kissing him for a bit, letting his hands travel down his mate body. "then i touch ya all ya want now baby tell me where ya want it" he whispered in his ear

"wow tiger don't we need to go slow" teased Leo smiling

"your right this can wait...see you in bed" said Raph getting up and started for the tribe "come don't wanna keep them waiting" he called

"really your leaving" replied Leo with a huff he looked down it was getting to painful to keep it in, dropping down he wrapped his hand on his Shaf moaning he started to pump himself. imaging an image of Raph taking him was his last straw "RAPH" he yelled as he spilled his seed. he had to remind himself to prank Raph and Jeiku he got up and ran after Raph

it took every will power he had to not stop and fuck Leo right there so woo he hope that it was worth it because hearing Leo yell his name after the release had his heart beating so fast.


	5. Chapter 4

**SEQUAL TO COLD LIFE  
NEW SERIES  
WARNING: PAST TRAMAS AND TCEST  
(DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ)  
_**

_(LEO PAST)_

He was so tired all he wanted was for it to stop and have some peace, but today was the first day of spring. He hated this day there was nonstop mating well he had to get up anyway with or without being force.

"Reonarudo wa anata o doko ni iru no? (Leonardo where are you?)" called Master shu dengen

"Tōrai (coming)" he called running out of the tent right into his master "Watashi ga okonatte ita tokoro mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa mite inakatta (sorry i wasn't looking where i was going)" apologize Leo looking up at his master but didn't seem angry, and beside him stood Mikey and Donnie smiling brightly at him this made him confused

"Sore wa watashi no musuko o daijōbuda (it's alright my son)" replied shu dengen waving it off "Forō shite kudasai (follow me)" he ordered walking away

obeying the command he followed looking back at Mikey he tried to get the youngest to tell him with his eyes but Mikey only shook his head with a little laugh like he was trying to explode from excitement, so he turn to don "Donī wa, nani ga okotte (Donnie what going on?)" he whispered but was shot down by one of his famous glares so he just followed

(MIKEY AND DONNIE POV)

"oh man I almost thought this day was never going to happen" whispered Mikey so happy that the day was finally here

laughing at his little brother "ya me too" agreed Donnie he was excited to but kept more control than his brother

"I wanna tell Leo so bad" whine Mikey throwing around Donnie showing a toothy smile

"don't you dare you'll ruin the surprise" replied Donnie glaring playfully at Mikey who only laughed

"well when the surprise is over I'm giving him a big fat hug!" yelled Mikey knowing that his tribe didn't understand him


	6. Chapter 5

(THE PRESENT)

I'm gonna need help if I'm gonna get Raph back. he is sometimes urg i don't even know a word for it. "i wonder where Mikey is probably still making party plan for his next party" Leo thought out loud walking back to the tent saying hey to people who greeted him to. "ah i know!" he shouted out loud causing very one to look at him funny "sorry" and left with that

"tray! where Sergio at" he ask walking up to him

"shh"shushed tray pointing at a female alpha with Sergio

"whats going on" he whispered curiously

looking at Leo he decided his brother had it now and put his attention on Leo "I helped him get a girl as we all know that i have a mate now but he is super shy so i thought to help him a bit" shrug tray now curious about why Leo was here "by the way where is your mate" he asked

blushing he might as well tell him he was going to ask "um are you and Sergio willing to help me get back on Raph" Leo asked innocently as he could

"why?"

"because"

"because why?"

"just because" replied Leo not wanting to tell Raph little stunt

"you do know your blushing right"

"shut up" he snapped

"so I'm just guessing but was it something embarrassing"

"you could say that but will you help" asked Leo repeating the question "because if you not i can ask a real pro for help" he teased lightly at tray

shocked at the resort "more pro then maw!" said tray holding a hand over his chest

"yup"

"oh well be there where would you like to meet and bring that pro of yours" said tray as if he was insulted

"middle of the sliver hill" replied Leo happy

"your on bye"

"bye!"


	7. Chapter 6

(Leo past)

This day has been so different usually he was mated right away, but this time his master puts him on a stage in front of everybody. he hoped that he wasn't going to do this in public.

"Donaterro wa anata ga sanka suru yotei (Donatello will you be attending)" asked Master Shu Dengen

"esu no chichi (yes father)" replied Donnie sitting beside Leo

"Daijōbu jigyō ni torikakarumashou (alright let's get down to business)" said Master Shu Dengen waiting till everyone settled down "Kyō, anata wa subete no kisetsu o kōhai-sa shitte iru yō ni, kyō watashi no musuko Reonarudo wa, ōku no sedai no rīdā ga tsūka shinakereba naranakattakara watashitachi no dentō o tōshite kurushimu hitsuyō ga atta to ima, kare wa kare no ressun no tsugi no bubun o kaishi suru koto ga dekimasu. Dono watashi wa, watashitachi no saikō no gun no watashi no musuko no ippan o happyō suru koto o hokori ni omoimasu! (Today as you all know is mating season, but today my son Leonardo had to suffer through our traditions from many generation leaders had to go through and now he can start the next part of his lesson. Which i am proud to announce my son general of our finest army!)" finished Shu Dengen smiling proudly at Leonardo

Shock was written all over leo face he had not expected this at all. so that means everything was a test or lesson to prepare him "Watashi wa anata ni watashi no musuko o yobidasu tame ni meiyo o yo (i'm honor to call you my son)" Shu dengen whispered in his ear causing him to smile brighter then the sun

"Reo! (Leo)" yelled Mikey giving Leo a big bear hug like he promise to "Watashi wa anata no tame ni totemo manzoku shite iru (i'm so happy for you)" cheered Mikey

absolutely nothing can ruin this day because now he was free!


	8. Chapter 7

(The present)

"Dude not fair" whine Mikey swinging from tree to tree as Leo walked "how could you go to them first"

looking up Leo smiled his apologize "okay Mikey i'm sorry but i was kinda mad and they were closer" Leo responded innocently pouting slightly

"fine, it's not like their better then me anyway" said Mikey dropping right in front of Leo startling the poor turtle into his shell "um Leo you okay bro" asked Mikey rubbing Leo shell in circles to get him out

embarrassed Leo slowly got out his shell blushing blood "let get going" said leo rushing past Mikey faster then Leo ever ran before

hmm this plan was going to be harder to plan then he thought. There was just too many ideas but that was the reason he had the 3 best pranksters he knew. "okay Mikey did you bring your stuff" asked Leo

"most of it Don said he'd bring the rest after his project" Mikey replied filling up his water balloons "which should be around sunset"

"alright Sergio and Tray will be here in an a bit, they will help you with some of the pranks" said Leo looking out for anybody who could be watching them

"Woah!" gasped Sergio and Tray coming out their hiding spot. Leo had said his little brother was good but they never saw a balloon before well that what they figured it was "so your Mikey" clarified Tray snapping out of his shock

"ya I am who is exactly are you" replied Mikey crossing over his arms with a smile

pushing his brother lightly snapping him out of his shock "I'm Tray and this is my Brother Sergio" they introduced

"finally your here, now we can begin planing" Leo spoke up

"what do you mean finally" asked Tray raising an eye ridge

"noting bad so don't get your shell in a wad" replied Leo in a playful manner

"fine were are we going to plan this at" "the stage" said Leo "oooo I'm so gonna help him if he wants to repay the favor" said Mikey laughing

"what make you think he will" asked Leo

"because bro it's Raph" said Mikey rubbing his chin "pass me that jar with the red stuff in it" while handing it over Leo tried to figure what it was.

"Mikey what in this" asked Leo holding another jar but it had some kind of blue and black colors in it

"hey is that what I think it is" said Sergio grabbing it out of Leo hand

"yup"

"are you going to use it"

"sure am" Mikey Grin turn into one of them psycho people smiles

"Mikey what is it" asked Leo almost regretting it

"nothing bad" Mikey waved off

"Michelangelo"

"fine, it just some powder" smiled Mikey slipping it into his belt

"did Donnie make it"

"yup"

"whatever I'll just ask him when he gets here" deciding to just drop it. why did he have a bad feeling about it then "i hope this don't fail" prayed Leo


	9. Chapter 8

(Leo Past)

Couple of Days later

If that was a test he didn't even want to know what the last part or go through it. So far nobody has even tried to mate with him which Leo was glad for, but that don't mean he don't see the lust in their eyes every time they look at him. Now Leo was in charge of a whole group of alphas that can do anything they want when they please.

*screech!*

Picking his head up Leo made his was to the familiar sound; as he walked further into the forest a hand grabbed his wrist turning him around so he was face to face with a pissed off alpha.

"Anata ga Reonarudo aru (are you Leonardo)" he hissed making himself taller than Leo

"h-h-hai" Leo stuttered now understanding that the alpha wasn't pissed but aroused

"Nani anata ga hitori de koko ni subete no hōhō o yatte yaru (what do your doing all the way out here alone)" the Alpha asked his voice coming in a husk

"Watashi wa anata no tame no kibun de (I'm in no mood for you)" Leo said trying to get him to let go "Tebanasu (Let go)" he ordered

throwing his head back the alpha laughed at the order "Anata ga hontōni anata no chichi wa, watashitachi no sedai ni tsuite no shinjitsu o katatte iru to shinjite imasu (do you really believe that father of yours is telling the truth about our generation)" said the Alpha tightening his grip to where Leo winced

"Nandeshou (what do you want)" asked Leo avoiding the question

"Anata wa watashi ga hoshī mono o shitte (you know what i want)" he churred bring Leo closer

alarms went off in Leo head telling him he needed to leave now "stop!" Leo yelled in his head "Īe, watashi wa tsumori meito nai yo (no i'm not gonna mate)" Leo told him

"Shiwwatashi wa tsumori wa nai nda kodomo wa anata ga nani o kangaete yaru (shush kid i'm not gonna do what you think)" whispered the Alpha letting Leo go causing him to crash on the ground

"Nani? (what?)" asked Leo confused "Anata no chichi wa watashi o okutta (your father sent me)"

shocked Leo stared up at the alpha he shouldn't be surprised. "Naze? (why?)" question Leo

"Anata ga gūzen ni o eta riyū mama ni kare wa sore ga betsu no mono o shita koto o tsutaeru tame ni watashi ni ittaga, watashi wa ikutsu ka no adobaisu o ataeru tsumorida (he told me to tell you that it was another,but i'm going to give some advice leave why you got a chance to)" he told Leo

"Watashi wa dekimasen (I can't)" Leo said head bowed "Naze? (why?)"

"Karera wa futatabi shikashi warui kōgeki suru to itte, watashi o odokasu (they threaten me, saying that they would attack again but worse)" Leo replied tears falling down his cheeks

*sigh* "Anata wa nan-saidesu ka? (how old are you?)" he asked

"15"

"SHH watashi wa nani o shimasu nakanaide ima made ni watashi wa anata ga saru made, anata o surutameni dekiru (shh don't cry i will do whatever i can to protect you until you leave)" he told Leo, kneeling down he help wipe his tear away. "Watashinonamaeha Daisuke Shikashi, anata wa watashi o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu Dai (my name is Daisuke but, you can call me Dai)" said Dai helping leo up

"Anata ga o yakusoku (you promise)

"Watashi ga shinu hi made (till the day i die)" Dai crossed his heart "Anata no chichioya ga dareka o sōshin suru mae ni ima no gyō kuma shou (now let's get going before your father sends someone)" said Dai helping Leo up and leading the way back.

"Arigatō (thank you)"

(Raphael Past)

"Anata wa sore kara mochiagete, wareware wa buzoku ni kono bakku o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga pusshu suru (you lift then push we need to get this back to the tribe)"

"YA YA watashi wa shitte iru (ya ya i know)"

"Sate anata wa rafaeru o isoide shitte ireba (well if you know hurry up Raphael)"

laughing Raph picked up the other side "Kanzen'na namae o shiyō shite Katashi (using full names Katashi)"

"Chōdo otōto o isoide mimashou (let's just hurry up little brother)" said Ashi walking slowly down hill

"Yori anata ga yuiitsu no 1-nen furui nē (hey you only one year older than)" Raph replied sticking his tongue

"Anata ga watashi no yuiitsu no otōto shite irunode, soredemo anata wa watashi no otōto o shite iru (but still you're my little brother since you're my only brother)" Ashi said laughing at Raph's snarl


	10. Chapter 9

(The Present)

"Finally finished" Mikey cheered dripping with sweat

falling on the ground leo looked up Proudly at their work, but he would be lying if he said that they weren't exhausted. "ya i hope this works" Leo said to no one in particular

"of course it will work" Sergio said throwing an arm around Tray happily

"yup since we had me and our genius brother Don over there" Mikey included before taking off toward the forest but yelled back "come and get me when you go get Raph"

feeling a hand on his shoulder Leo turn to face his little brother Donnie "what?" he asked confused

"you know Raph will get you back and no doubt Mikey will help" Don warn staring eye to eye with Leo

"i know" he nodded

"Leo, Raph and Mikey together pranking is not a good combination " Donnie explain trying to get Leo to reconsider the idea before everything gets out of hand

narrowing his eye's Leo said "I'm not going to quit Don not will i've gotten this far" but continued "lets just pray they go easy on me" he finish with a nervous laugh

shaking his head Don replied "oh, believe me i will especially knowing them two."

"okay since that settle Don go get Mikey don't really know why he left" Leo mumbled the last part walking the opposite direction of the stage

"he said he need to get something from the tribe to remember this day" said Tray smiling

"oh no!" Don gasped darting off after Mikey

-

Sitting down Leo loved watching Raph train alongside Hotto aka (hot red). He just looked so furious and sexy when he's so focused " Anata wa watashitachi sukoshi omega de kunren shitai to omoimasu (would you like to train with us little omega)" startled leo leaped forward tackling Raph in the process.

"Leo!" Raph shouted falling back

blushing Leo slowly sat up looking back at the tall, muscular Alpha with bright Purple eyes and dark green skin not like Raph probably a tad darker though; realizing he been staring Leo blushed deepen.

"Leo you okay" Raph asked cupping Leo face toward himself

"ya i-i-i'm fine" Leo replied turning back to the other alpha "Anata dake no chotto odoroite iru koto ni tsuite, watashi wa sumimasen (i'm sorry about that you just kinda startled)" said Leo helping Raph up

"Sore wa kekkōdesu (that is fine)" said the Alpha eyeing the little omega

seeing the blush covering his soon to be mate face under the stare of this new alpha. Raph growled deeply in his chest pulling Leo closer to him "Anatahadare (who are you?)" asked Raph through narrow eyes

standing straighter the alpha looked from the cute little omega to the other Alpha but before he could ask the same question Hotto aka spoke first "Tsugi no 2tsu no otagai o oboeteinai (Do you two not remember each other?)"

looking deeply at the each other neither one of them could remember "Īe (no)" they both replied

"Watashi wa watashi ga jibun jishin o iu baai, sore wa kanari nagaiai o sa rete iru shitte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu (i should of know it has been quite a while if i do say so myself) Hotto aka spoke

not understanding Raph was just about to ask what she meant when she suddenly hold up a hand "Watashi o shūryō sa se (let me finish) she ordered then continued "Koreha Katashi (this is Katashi)" "Shikashi, anata ni kare wa to shite shira rete iru ashi (but to you he is known as ashi)" she finshed

shocked Raph looked the other alpha up and down now realizing the resemblance "Ashi!"

"Otōto"


	11. Chapter 10

(Leo Past)

4 Months Later

He couldn't take it anymore. Stupid Alpha's why can't they ever listen to him, all they ever want to do is try to get him horny or panting with their sounds. "Sudeni teishi (stop already)" Leo growled loudly trying to ignore the deep rumbling.

"Matawa nani (or what)" Ayumu challenged

"Tsumori wa papa ni jikkō (gonna run to daddy)" Takehiko teased laughing along he was a black-green skin, shell with spikes

This was hopeless he had been trying to get them to stop for at least 2 days before they had even started. "Naze anata wa watashi dake ni mimiwokatamukeru koto wa arimasen (Why won't you just listen to me)" Leo asked he knew he sounded pathetic but he had to know.

as their laughter abruptly stopped, Takehiko stepped in front and glared down at Leo. "Anata ga hontōni anata no masutā ga sō ittanode, riyū no hitotsu wa anata ga, watashitachi no rīdā to shite anata wa omegada 2, soshite kokode shika 3 anata ni zokushite inainode, omega o irai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kare wa kare no musuko to no yakusoku o shita koto ga nai kata wa anata ga ima, anata ga fushidarana on'na no yō ni watashi no kokku o totte watashi no shita ni narimasu (do you really have to ask omega because reason one you don't belong as our leader, two you're a _omega_, and three your only here because your **Master** said so. If he would have never made the promise with his sons you would be under me right now taking my cock like a slut you are)" Takehiko hissed with so much venom at him it actually stung

"YA anata ga kare ni iu (ya you tell him Hiko)" Souma cheered kicking at Leo

covering his face Leo fell back as he tried to dodge Souma kick. "Yoku mite, sono ashi no hirogari to subete no mono (well look at that legs spread and everything") someone rumbled in the group. Causing Leo to try to get away but was tripped (oh please don't let them do what i think their gonna do) Leo begged in his head.

walking over to Leo, Takehiko said "Wareware wa kare to issho ni itte iru toki ni kare ni umekigoe no konran o motsu koto ni narimasu min'na ni kuru (come on guys will have him a moaning mess when we're done with him)"

Trying to pull away Leo did his best to keep his legs closed and tail clamped at his entrance. (someone help man how he wished Dai didn't have to go on a trip) he thought. feeling rough hands on his thighs Leo tried to to scream too loud as they ripped his legs apart. "Teishi! (stop!)" recognizing the voice relief spread through him "Watashi nashi de pātī o kaishi suru koto wa dekimasen (can't start the party without me)" and just like that it left him and replaced it with terror.

-

(Raph Past)

"Raphie waphie"

Rolling over Raph smiled at his little cousin "Chotto vu~erōna nani o saidai (hey verona what you up to)" Raph asked letting her on his shell

"N - Noth no -ru (n-noth-ing)" Verona beamed swinging her legs wildly

"Atarashī tango no VV o manabu (learning new words vv)" Raph said churring softly as he basked in the sun warmth

"Un Ashinoko watashi o taching (yup Ashi teaching me)" vv giggled softly "Kare wa anata ga watashi o oshieta (he said you teach me to)"

humming "Daijōbu shikashi, anata wa saisho ni kare o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (okay but you have to get him first)" Raph said siting up slowly so she could slid off.

"WEEE!" vv squealed happily "kap" and ran off

-

"YA-sōda ne 〜 fushidarana on'na no yō ni watashi o ofu ni suu (ya that's right~suck me off like a slut)" Churred an Alpha above him

Tears were flowing from his eyes Leo knew better than to bite down. but his bottom hurt and sore from the rough handling and plus he was soaked in their cum. "Kimochīi (feels good)" another churred out their release on the back of his neck.

"Shū ni 2-kai kore o okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu (should do this twice a week)" Takehiko grunted thrusting more violently

after the second thrust Leo moan unwilling as Takehiko ram into him again. Leo had hope that they didn't hear his reaction but sadly it look like they did "Anata ga tsugi no hitsuyō~bureizu (Blaze you want~next)" Takehiko asked

"Hai" Blaze replied releasing his seed "Nomikomu (swallow)" he ordered tightening his hold on Leo's head

having no other choice leo swallowed every single drop. Pulling out of Leo he switched places with Takehiko "Kore o jikkō shinaide kudasai bureizu (Blaze please don't do this)" begged Leo his voice hoarse

-

"Anata ga no Raph o shitaidesu ka nan, watashi wa sukoshi de nokoshite iru (what do you want Raph, I have to leave in a bit)" Ashi asked helping Raph up

"Nani mo shōjiki ni, shikashi, anata no koko ni aru node anata ga iku doko (nothing honestly, but since your here where you going)" Raph asked looking over his brother gear "To donokurai (and how long)"

"Watashitachiha kudamono o taberu hito ga kōgeki sa reta koto o betsu no buzoku ga, atarashī buzoku to ashi no ichizoku kara no jōhō o eta (we just got information from another tribe that the fruit eaters were attacked but a new tribe and the foot clan)" Ashi replied "Subete no seizon-sha ga aru ka dō ka o kakunin shi, tasukeru tame ni watashitachi ga dekiru yarou to shi teta (were going to see if there are any survivors and do what we can to help)"

"Daremoga, tokuni hoka no buzoku wa karera ni sore o okonaudarou, naze karera wa karera no wakai ni watatte hijō ni hogo-tekidearu (why would anyone especially another tribe do that to them they are very protective over their young)" Raph growled balling up his fist

Putting a hand on his brother "Watashi wa anata ga nani o imi suru ka shitte iruga, kore wa gojitsu okoru kamo shirenaishi, yatto ima sō tsumori sore o Chekkuauto ikuta nyūsu o ete ita (I know what you mean but this might a happen at a later date and were barely getting the news now so were gonna go check it out)" Ashi replied

"Anata ga modotte shutoku suru toki ni watashi ni modotte hōkoku-sho watashi wa sanpo ni iku yo (report back to me when you get back i'm going on a walk)" said Raph turning around

"Daijōbu anzen ni taizai (alright stay safe)" Ashi called out before he also turned and left

-

Placing his hands on the edge of Leo shell he rubbed against his entrance. "No wa, torihiki o shite mimashi ~youdonoyounikonokotonitsuite (how about this let's make a deal)" Blaze said giving Leo one good hard slap

Jerking forward Leo squeezed his eyes closed "W nan shurui (w-what kind)" Leo stuttered

"Watashitachi no torēningusesshon no darenimo hanasanai to dake shitsumon-bako 3-kai kakarimasu (tell no one of our _training session_ and will only take you three times a week)" Blaze said

"Kore o jikkō shinaide kudasai bureizu (Blaze please don't do this)" Leo tried to beg but cried out when Blaze rammed into him "Atsukau nai ka, matawa torihiki (deal or no deal)" Blaze whispered

"Torihiki (deal)" he agreed sluming in defeat

"Ima burachi (now brace yourself)" was the only warning he got when pain shot through his bottom and another Alpha shoved himself down his throat. "Watashi wa anata ga fushidarana on'na o umekigoe kikitai (i wanna hear you moaning slut)" Blaze said thrusting on his protast

God oh please let Dai come back early unable to stop himself from pushing back so they could release him. leo had no doubt he be sore from the rough handling and have some bruises. "Anata ga kaihō shitai baai, watashi wa sono-goe o kikitai (if you want release i want to hear that voice)" Blaze demanded telling Takehiko to move

as a fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes leo moan forcefully "Ā! Ā bureizu (Ooh! Ahh Blaze)"

"Watashi ni ataeru ni kuru anata no watashi wa, anata ga yoriyoi okonau koto ga dekimasu shitte iru subete no (come on give me your all i know you can do better)" Blazed encourage while slapping Leo ass once more

thrusting back in time with their thrust Leo turn his pleading eyes at Blaze and moan "Ya wa kanji 〜 watashi wa soba de watashi o anata no atsui ken ryūshutsu o kanjitai muzukashiku ā totemo yoi ughn (ya feel~so good ughn ahh harder i wanna feel your hot cum spill inside me)" he shamefully hung his head

"Jigoku ya wa sono yō na (hell ya like that)" Blaze churred out his release with Ayumu, thrusting into him until they empty out completely

"Honō kudasai (Blaze please)" Leo begged soaked in cum from head to toe

"Kare o kaihō suru (release him)"

Once he finished Leo clasped on the ground, but no matter how exhausted he was Blaze roughly jerked him on his feet. They walked what felt like forever until he was pushed into the tribe river. Coughing up the water Leo stared as each one stripped and dived in the water "Kurīn'appu ga dekimasu shutoku, ashita betsu no torēningusesshon o motte irudarou (clean up and lets getting going we have another training session tomorrow)" Takehiko said loving how Leo flinched

waiting till he was the last one Leo quickly got out and took off towards Dai tent and wrapped himself up in the cover wishing that he come home already.


	12. Chapter 11

(The Present)

While Raph hugged hid big brother Leo still had his prank waiting. "hey Raph wanna walk with me back to the stadium" Leo asked rocking back and forth

Releasing his hold Raph looked at his older brother "would you like to join us Ashi" Raph asked

"sure i can tell your omega has something plan" Ashi said giving Leo a wink

"you do" Raph asked Leo putting an arm around him

stun Leo turn back to Raph "um ya but but it's a surprise" Leo replied leaning into the embrace

"well lets get going then" Raph said giving Leo a little slap on his behind

"hey!" Leo yelped swatting at his mate "lets go"

-

(Stadium)

"why exactly am i doing up here Leo" Raph called lookin around

"just hold still" Leo replied giving Mikey a nod

"alright lets get this party going" Mikey whispered pulling on a rope

That caused a huge dumpster filled with a rainbow color paint spilled on all over Raph. Then Leo signaled Sergio who gave Raph a little push. Falling forward Raph slipped on the slide on the stadium into a pool-like tube filled with leaves and glue.

"now Don" Leo said smiling wide

Gosh I hope for your sake Raph goes easy on you. Pulling the lever down Don watch a giant fan come down and dried the glue on Raph skin making him look like a statue. "wow" Mikey gasped before pulling out a black bottle

"Mikey what does that do" Don asked reaching out

"one drop of this and Raph will get out that thing with ease" Mikey responded jumpin out his reach

"how do you even now that work" Donnie question

"because i use it all the time" Mikey waved then took off towards Raph

"um Leo!" Don called as he rushed on over

"ya" Leo replied

"I say you have less then a second before Raph comes" Don said as qucikly as he could but apparently he wasn't that qucik and flinched at the sound of Raph bellowed

"LEONARDO!"


	13. Chapter 12

(Leo Past)

" Reonē, dōshite anata ni subete no nureta (hey Leo, why are you all wet)" Mikey asked confused coming to a stop

rather sore from _training_ Leo tried to avoid his little brother. Turning the other way Leo came to a stop as for he was right in front or his _soldiers. _

" (why are you all wet Leonardo)" Blaze asked fake concerned

"Naze anata ni subete no nureta Reonarudo Desu (I wanted to take a bath early)" Leo replied back turning away from Blaze lustful gaze towards his brothers innocent baby blue's

"Daijōbu ā, shitaku wa watashi to donī to asobu (Oh okay, wanna play with me and Donnie)" Mikey asked wanting nothing more to get his brothers away

"Kare wa, watashitachiha ima,-betsu no sesshon o motsu koto ga dekimasu (he can't we have another session right now)_" _Takehiko said putting a hand on Leo shoulder

tensing Leo tried to come up with any excuse to avoid their _little session_.

"Sate anata wa chichi o enki suruhitsuyōgāru to shite iru ō ni aisatsu suru tame ni Reo o nozonde iru (well you're going to have to postpone father wants Leo to greet Dai)" Mikey shot back with a little rancor

relaxing Leo moved from underneath Takehiko hand to Mikey's side. "Soko ni anata wa sore ga kore dake tsumori wareware no hōhō ni narimashita motte iru (there you have it so were just gonna be on our way)" Leo said leaving with a happy smile glad that Dai was coming back today

Growling Takehiko snarled, "DAI ga modotte shutoku suru toki ni wareware wa, omega hitori de nukedasu jikan no jigoku o motte iru tsumorida (when Dai gets back we're going to have a hell of time getting out omega alone)"

"Watashi wa, watashitachi ga ima kore o teishi shi, tōbu o keikaku matawa tōsha ga kyatchi shite iru made tsudzukeru koto ga dekimasu dochira ka shitte iru ( i know so we can either stop this now and plan ahead or keep going until we're caught)" Blaze suggested

"Dono yō ni wareware wa, shōrai no keikaku wotaterudeshou (how would we plan ahead Blaze)" asked another dark moss color turtle

"Watashi wa nani no mondai o shien shite inai darou anata no buzoku-gai no hitobito o shitte iru (I know people outside your tribe that would have no problem helping)" Blaze replied a smirk forming on his lips

"Dorei shōnin (slave traders)" Takehiko smiled as he caught on

"To kurisutaru to raibu ( and the Crystal Tribe)" Blaze smiled


	14. Chapter 13

_(The Present)_

"LEONARDO!" RAph yelled once Mikey got him free then stomped right for Leo

"uh hey Raph" Donnie greeted with a nervous wave

Glaring daggers at the two Raph nod to the left telling Don he could go. While the other one shifted nervously which he should be. "so this was your big prank huh?" Raph question

"it was really all I could think of" Leo replied looking at the ground

"not bad, but now it my turn and it will have something to do with your season coming which will be tomorrow right" Raph smile growing bigger

with a gulp Leo nodded his head. "you wouldn't dare" Leo replied his eyes narrowed

"hmf I'm not the one who's gonna be wanting to mate cause their too horney" Raph said in a matter of fact tone

Now it was his turn to glare at Raph as his arms crossed over his chest plates.

"will just have to wait till tomorrow now won't we" Raph said pulling Leo closer to his body

Looking up at Raph, Leo asked "but your still gonna..." he trailed off

"ya were still gonna mate" Raph replied much to Leo's relief "but I'll have some kinks with it and will see how much your gonna want it if I want to do it in public" he added

"kink?"

"yup these 2 whole weeks are gonna be a lot of fun and then me and Mikey have something plan for ya afterwards" Raph smiled thinking of Leo's Birthday Party

"fine" Leo huffed turning to leave

"WAIT!" Raph shouted pulling Leo back into the embrace

"yes Raph" Leo asked as his mate nuzzled him

"wanna have some fun in our tent before everything starts~" Raph churred

giving Raph a kiss Leo churred in response to the Alpha male loving how his hands touched him.


	15. Chapter 14

(Leo Past)

Dai was home and Leo couldn't be happier. Leo loved how over protective he was around him, plus it also means that the soldiers can't mess with him anymore. Mikey told him that Dai would start training the soldiers together.

"Leo I would like to talk to you in our tent" Dai said in a serious tone

"okay" Leo replied walking into their tent then looked up at Dai

"alright I want the truth have anybody hurt you while I was away don't lie to me" Dai asked looking into Leo eyes

"yes, but I know you so you tell me can you smell there scent on me" Leo question

"you scent is mixed with theirs with a hint of fear, **I won't allow anyone to touch you ever again**" Dai vowed in determination

nuzzling him, Leo trusted Dai with his life. "than take me wash their scent and claim me as yours" Leo said crushing their lips together pouring all they had into it "Take me Dai" Leo whispered spreading his legs willing

"I love you and will protect you with my life I will not leave you again as long as I breath" Dai said getting on the cot and between Leo legs

"I love you too~"


	16. Chapter 15

(The Present)

Heat Weeks

Gosh! Days like this makes Leo wish he never had a mating season. He was so hard that is hurt and Raph just wanted to tease him was just plain torture. The only release was a blowjob and now his arouse came full force.

"Raph~" Leo whined thrusting up for some kind of friction

Moving away Raph smiled evilly "hum~come~on~baby~you~know what I want" Raph rumbled

No way in hell was he going to beg Leo stated in his head glaring at his mate and shook his head no.

"okay, I guess you don't want it that bad anyway right" Raph teased his hand gliding over his cock

With a moan Leo tried to break the rope that surrendered his hands useless. Trying to get out of them would be in vain "Please" Leo grunted "Raph"

"please what babe" Raph asked stroking himself

"please Raph I want you no I **Need** you" Leo begged

pushing in Raph and Leo churrs could be heard all around the tent, "oh~ya~"

"Raphie move" Leo moan in between churrs

"I got ya don't worry" Raph said more calmly than he felt

thrusting back against his mate Leo was always so vocal when making love."AHH HARDER!" Leo screamed he was so close "Raph I..I'm.." he tensed

"let go~babe~"Raph churred out his release as Leo clamped down on him, thrusting a few more times Raph finally pulled out and laid beside Leo enjoying the afterglow. Leo snuggled more into his mate with a peaceful smile.

"when you start to ache and need me I'll be in the middle of Silver Hill" Raph laughed, getting up and putting on his gear

Jumping out of bed Leo dashed out of the tent leaving his confuse mate behind. As he ran through the trees towards his old home Leo Made his way past the crowds. "Donnie!" he yelled as he came closer

"Leo whats wrong?!" Donnie asked worried meeting him halfway

"today's my first mating season" Leo said frantically pacing back and forth

"go on" Donnie encouraged

"remember Daisuke" Leo blurted out

"Daisuke?" Donnie mumbled to himself before realization dawn on him "Dai's coming home today"

-

(Raph Past)

Walking around Raph decided to visit the Sweet Tooth Tribe. When he got close to the tribe Raph could smell something burning ahead curious he looked toward the sky as Black smoke cover half of the beautiful blue sky. In alarm he ran toward the sounds of fighting and screams.

"Suu~ītopoppu (Sweet pop)!" Raph yelled running into the fight

"Rafaeru kodomo (Raphael the children)" Candy Sweet yelled pointing at the crate by the forest

With a nod Raph fought his way towards the kids. Running Raph rammed himself against the crate freeing the kids. "Suu~ītopoppu" he yelled again

"Raphie!" came the reply with open arms Raph hugged her tight

"Forō shite kudasai (follow me)" he ordered leading the to his tribe

"HUN!" one of the foot yelled "one of them are escaping with the children"

"Poppu, anata wa michi no nokori no bubun o shitte iru (pop, you know the rest of the way)" Raph asked they weren't far from his tribe but in order to save them all he needed to by them time

"Hai" Pop nodded her eye beginning to water as she understood what going to happen

"Sore wa daijōbu chōdo reddohotto ni jikkō surudarou (it'll be okay just run to Red Hot?) Raph soothed her nodding for her to go

climbing a tree Raph started by making a few traps to slow them down long enough. Now all he had to do is wait.

"they went that way" he heard below "well that wasn't long" Raph though to himself

"gotcha" he heard behind him then all of a sudden his body made contact with the ground

"restrain him" hun ordered as Raph snapped and growled at them trying to pull away

"hun this one is from the Hot reds Tribe" the foot ninja said giving Raph the sedative and thats when Raph world went black.


	17. Chapter 16

(Leo Past)

Days Later

Churring loudly Leo and Dai locked lips passionately. Leo moan when they broke apart and Dai licked his way down his plastron. "Dai~" Leo moan

Pulling away completely Dau eyed the hickeys on his young lover neck "Anata no chichi wa kono o shōnin shimasen (your father will not approve of this)" he said bringing Leo legs on his shoulders

"Nai.. ... Kea (don't...care)" Leo panted pressing against Dai's groin

"Reo watashi wa anata o ushinaitakunai (Leo I don't want to lose you)" Dai replied as he stopped completely

"Dai, Anata wa watashi no chīmumeitodearu baai, sore wa nani o mondaide wa arimasen? (Dai, what does it matter if you are my mate?)" Leo asked pumping Dai to get the arouse back

churring Dai slowly pushed inside to where his head was only in much to Leo's annoyance. "Yoku saisho no anata ga miseinenda (well first you're underage)"

"Watashi no buzoku ga kōgekidattanode, watakushiha-sei no doreideatta koto o fakku (Fuck that I was a sex slave since my tribe was attack)" Leo snarled no longer wanting to play

pushing in more Dai leaned forward and nuzzled his mate, "Anata wa sore wa watashi ga imi suru monode wa arimase nani shitte iru (you know that isn't what I mean)" Dai whispered

"Shitte iru (I know)" Leo replied a moan making an escape when he brushed his prostate

"Kunren no ato,-go ni ohanashi shimasu (will talk later after training)" he said pushing all the way in

-

(Training)

"Bureizukikku takai (Blaze kick higher!)" Dai ordered watching them all eye Leo who in their case would back off at a snarl, growl and cold glare. Only pissing him more off. "Teishi (Halt)" He stopped them right when Leo fell with a yelp

getting up Leo glared at Hiko and growled "Jāku (jerk)"

"Reonarudo (Leonardo!)"

With a flinch Leo looked up at his father; which mean he probably saw the whole thing. "Hai" Leo replied

"Anata wa kare o yobidashita no nani (what did you call him)" Master Shu Dengen asked

Studying the conversation between Father and son or what he calls it _Master and Slave. _He had to use all his power not to jump up and murder his Master for scaring his Mate.

"Kare ni jāku o I.. I.. Called (I..I..called him a jerk)" Leo stuttered, cruising to himself

"Mā sore wa, anata no heishi no kiritsu de sagyō suru hitsuyō ga aru yō ni omoeru (well it seems to me you need to work on your soldiers discipline)" Shu Dengen said

And how in hell do you expect me to do that Leo thought.

"Anata wa anata no sorezore no heishi no puraibētoressun o teikyō shimasu (you will give each of you soldiers a private lesson)" Shu Dengen ordered

"Īe (NO!)" Dai stated from where he stood firmly

"Sore wa anata ga tonikaku kyō ryokō o toranakereba naranai anata no iken Daisuke o hitsuyō to shimasen (it does not need your opinion Daisuke you have to take a trip today anyway)" Shu Dengen spoke to him calmly

Shock Leo could only stare in fright, Dai already had to leave him to these Alpha's.

"Watashi wa mohaya ryokōmasen (I will no longer travel)" Dai stated having a stare down

"Sonogo to shite katsute anata wa mohaya meito to shite watashi no musuko o mochimasenshi, kare wa onaji kaigo no shita ni narimasu (then you will no longer have my son as a mate and he will be under the same care as once was)" Master Shu Dengen snapped back, aware of Leo flinch away from him

"Anata ga shitteita (you knew)" Leo gasped wide-eyed

"Anata wa 2 de kaesa renai baai, wa i, to anata ga shinda to minasa re, mohaya Reonarudo' S MATE koto wa arimasen ka gekkan, kono ryokō ni ikimasu (yes, and you will go on this trip for a month if you don't return in two you will be considered dead and will no longer be Leonardo's mate)" Master Shu dengen ordered very disappointed at his _son_

"Chichi (father)" Leo called he didn't want to lose his mate

"Anata no nakama ga kiete iru ma ni anata jishin ni atarashī erītochīmu o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu (while your mate is gone you may find yourself a new elite team)" Master Shu Dengen said and left with that

Walking over to his smaller mate Dai wrapped Leo in a hug. He didn't want to leave but they both knew that the Master would separate them one way or another and this meant Leo's safety. He also knew what place he was headed to and knew for a fact it will take longer the two months to get there. "Watashi ga ikanakereba naranaiga, watashi wa modotte, anata no nakama ni shite iru toki ni, watashi wa anata no tame ni kare ni chōsen suru ai shite inai (I have to go but when I return and your are with a mate you do not love I will challenge him for you)" Dai nuzzled Leo as he cried in his chest plates

"Koto ga dekimasu... * HIC* ... Wareware... 1. ... * HIC* ... Jikan (can...*hic*...we...one...*hic*...time)" Leo sniffled trying to suppress his cries

"Mochiron (of course)" Dai replied then he had to go


	18. Chapter 17

(The Present)

"Hey hey shh" Donnie soothed rubbing his brother shell "remember what he said before he left" Donnie reminded him

"but it's been 6 years" Leo all but shouted at him

"calm down Leo and go to Raph I can smell your arouse" Don said pointing back at the tribe

"but Dai-" Leo tried to ignore the ache in his lower region

'I'll get you when he gets here" Donnie said pushing Leo

"fine" Leo gave up to rushed to Sliver hill

-

When Leo found Raph he was in a conversation with Sergio and Tray. They were laughing about something Raph had said but he couldn't quite hear it. Walking over Leo actually wanted to put on a show so when he got close enough Leo licked under Raph chin in front of everybody.

"Leo!" Raph shouted surprised at his mate actions

hmm "wanna give these amateurs a real show" Leo churred pressing his back against Raph wagging his tail where slit was at

"ahh you know Raph will talk later" Sergio said running after Tray

churring Raph moved hid hands on Leo's hips. "bend down for me" Raph rumbled dropping down

Leo moan as he pressed back on his mate. "yeah~come on baby ride back against me" Raph said stroking his mate

"ah Raphie!" Leo moan pressing back and forth as fast as he could

Gripping Leo hips raph took back control and came when Leo clamped down. Pulling out Raph laid down while Leo laid on top of him.

after a few minutes Leo rested his chin on Raph plastron "I have something to tell you" Leo said

"If this about your first mate i already know" Raph replied rubbing Leo's head

"how?" Leo question shocked

"when your master found out I had a crush on you he told me I guess he thought it would have changed my mine" Raph explain smiling "but I do have some questions"

"what type?" Leo asked glad Raph was not angry

"what's his name?"

"Daisuke" Leo answered

"how long has he been gone?"

"6 years" Leo replied

"was he good to you?"

"yes he was as overprotective like you are" Leo smiled

"will he interfer with us?"

"no, he told me before he left that if I did not love my mate he would challenge him to get me back" Leo replied

"what does he look like?"

"a bit taller then you, moss color green, oh and he has this pretty red eyes" Leo described happily

"when is he suppose to get here?"

"sometime today"

"you gonna introduce me to him?"

"of course" Leo replied then remembered they where in public; blushing he slowly got off

laughing Raph followed after "come we can go over to Mikey tribe and wait for him" Raph said

With a nod Leo gave Raph a wink then took off with Raph right behind him.


	19. Chapter 18

(Leo Past)

Leonardo stood tall and emotionless but Dai could see the heart broken look passed his walls. He needed to talk to someone before he left but someone from the same tribe. Donatello is from the same tribe but was kidnapped as an infant he deserves to know about where he truly came from. Everyone in the tribe where here to see his depart like always.

"Watashi wa watashi no rashinban yaku donaterro ni masutā o hanasu koto (Master may I speak to Donatello about my compass)" Dai asked hiding his true feelings of leaving

"Shite mo īdesu (you may)" Master shu dengen nodded calling Donnie forth

"esu no chichi (yes father)" Donnie bowed

"Daisuke Anata to kaiwa o shitai (Daisuke wish to talk to you)" Master Shu dengen said

"Wakarimasu (I understand)" Donnie replied walking over to Leo's mate

"Konbanwa donaterro (Good evening Donatello)" Dai greeted

"Konbanwa Daisuke (Good evening Daisuke)" Donnie replied

"Wareware wa, puraibēto de hanasu koto (may we talk in private)" Daki asked holding the tent open

Nodding Donnie enter followed by Daisuke. "Anata wa Reo o nokoshite iru naze anata wa kōhai shite iru kidzuite inai baai wa, (why are you leaving Leo if you haven't noticed is devastated)" Donnie question him

"Don speak we can speak english now" Dai said

"okay but answer my question" Donnie demand

"I don't have a choice" Dai said his head in his hands

"why?"

"if i don't go Master will treat Leo like a sex slave again" Dai explain sadly "that is why I have to go"

shocked Don almost fell if Dai hadn't caught him. Father was going to hurt Leo for having a mate or was he already planning ahead, but whny was Dai talking to him and not Leo? Donnie question himself "why call me and not Leo?"

"Master forbid us and I need to tell you something" Dai said

"like?"

"where you come from" Dai said

"where I come from?" Donnie question confused

"you and Leo come from the same tribe but stolen as an infant" Dai said

Don didn't know why but that hurt so much, Yeah sure he always wounder why he was taller then most Alpha's but if he was from Leo tribe why is he an Alpha? Donnie thought in his head

like reading his mind Dai said "you were suppose to be the next Alpha of the tribe"

"is that all?" Donnie asked

"no, I need you to keep an eye on Leo for me. When I return we will no longer be mates but I will challenge his new mate if he does not love him" Dai said anger flashed through his eyes before they went back to sadness "now I must go Goodbye Donatello"

"goodbye Daisuke"


	20. Chapter 19

(The Present)

Don looked around Mikey had told him Daisuke was back and wondering around. "why couldn't he stay in one place" Donnie asked in frustration

"Donatello?" Daisuke greeted warmly as possible

"sheesh give a turtle a heart attack" Donnie said a hand over his heart

"where is Master" Dai asked in disgust of the name

"you met him already" Donnie replied with a smile

"explain a bit more to me and how is Leo with his new mate?" He asked curious as ever

"a lot has change since you left" Donnie said rubbing the back of his head

"explain the best way you can" Dai replied

"well after you left Leo went into a state of depression he didn't eat, sleep or train for about a year then after that he devoted himself to his new team and became the tribe protector and then 2 years later we meet Raphael" Donnie said

"whose that?" Dai asked

"Raph is Leo's mate and Protector" Donnie said "he escaped from the purple dragons one day and was on our territory but after a little incident Master Shu dengen decide to add him into the tribe" he explain

"okay, I know there's more" Dai said

"well after he joined Master Shu dengen decide to mate Leo with the Crystal Tribe even though he knew Leo like Raph" Donnie said but continued "when Leo heard he ran into the forest Raph followed and helped him find his tribe only to realize when they got there that his Leo's tribe and his had merge together to help each other find the rest of their tribe"

"that doesn't explain about what happen to Master Shu dengen" Dai reminded

"Master Shu dengen was going to go after them but I told him he had to go through me first so we fought but I was having trouble so i called Leo for help, when he pinned me he ah...um tried to do something so Mikey fought him" Donnie said but he was far from finish "by the time Mikey had him beat Leo and Raph had came and this tribe was surrounded by at least 4 tribes"

"damn call about backup" Dai laughed

"yeah but he said he will not leave with killing me or Leo first so he lunged at Leo but Raph got in the way and killed him" Donnie finished

"so when will I'll be able to meet this Raph and Leo?" Dai question with a smile

"well Leo's in season and on punishment" Donnie said rubbing his chin

"punishment?"

"yup he pulled a prank on him in the middle of Silver Hill and Raph is the next Leader of the tribe so he sometimes busy" Donnie explain to him

"alright then"

"Mikey just told that Leo is practically dragging Raph to come see you" Donnie said

"can't wait"


	21. Chapter 20

(The Present)

Leo was really excited to see his mate but what made him nervous was that his mating season had just only begun. Some of the other omega had told him he had yet start to give off his pheromones. They had told him it would be okay if he stayed with Raph when that happen and that running off alone could attract another alpha or more to him singling that he was available. Leo's knees suddenly felt weak causing him to collapse.

"Leo are you alright" Raph asked him getting on his knees "do you want me to go get you a drink"

"no, I'm just not sure if I should see Dai" Leo replied cuddling closer to his mate

"if it's about your season I'm here I wont leave you alone" Raph said, as he cupped Leo cheek. He was also worried about Leo but he be damn if he let another alpha try to hurt Leo. "come on lets go welcome Daisuke then we can back to our tent" Raph soothed

With a nod Leo let Raph help him up. They walked a few corners till finally Leo saw Dai and took off from Raph into Dai's arms. Raph had to suppress a growl and attack Daisuke when he saw Dai kiss his mate on the head.

Daisuke smiled when he felt Leo in his arms again safe and sound but what he had forgot was the scent that surrounds an omega when their in season. It had been a while since he smelt another or even been close to an omega in season. "missed you" Leo whispered, trying to focus on anything else beside the sweet hot smells coming off Leo. Giving his old mate a nudge Dai backed off Leo who in return gave him a confuse/hurt look on his face but Dai only smiled and laughed a little when Leo realized what he was doing.

Blushing Leo ran back to Raph side with a smile, "Raph this is Dai and Dai this Raph my mate" Leo introduced happily practically bouncing on his heals. When Raph didn't say anything Leo looked up at him "Raph what's wrong" he asked till his mate scent hit him. "Oh no not here" Leo thought frantically wanting to leave he didn't want Raph to mate with him here. "Leo?" Raph husked. This is probably what the other omegas meant about how his smell would affect his mate and Dai. Leo couldn't hold it anymore and gave a churr that told Raph he needed him.

Daisuke was on the edge of rage when Leo alpha prosperously smiled at him as Leo rubbed their plastron. "do you mind" He asked the other alpha in more of a growl then what he tried to.

Raph literally growled at Daisuke a warning for him not to get close of else. "no I don't care to watch if you please but I'm busy at the moment" Raph snarled back nuzzling his mate his eyes never leaving the other alpha

He had to take another step back from engaging the fight he knew was coming if he didn't back down. Daisuke could only watch as the other Alpha dropped down and thrust into the willing omega without any thought of anyones need but their own. It took 5 whole minutes until they were finally finish with their second round and for Leo's pheromones to set for a little.

Leo too exhausted to get up so instead he let Raph pick him up and carry him back to their tent. He could feel the rage coming off his mate and his ex one Leo just hope nothing bad would happen when he reach his last part of his mating season.

something brewing in the pot with Daisuke and Raphael! :D


	22. Chapter 21

(Raph Past)

Hun stared at the trephine in disgust. He had to admit the Alpha strength impressed him. He could use it that in the fights but, first he had to check in with Master Shredder. Walking into the throne Hun kneeled before him, "Master we could not retrieve the children" Hun spoke

"and why not!" Shredder voice boomed

"another tribe had came to there heed Master" Hun explain

"I will not tolerate failures Hun" Shredder spoke as he slammed his fist

Before Shredder could say anything else Hun said, "we did capture an Alpha male from the tribe Hot Red"

"very well, I will send some people to check the trephine" Shredder said, "now begone!"

"yes Master" Hun bowed the left with a smirk

-

Raph growled furiously at his captors. If they think they can break them they had another thing coming. His body started to hurt from being in the stupid cage. The human world was and had no honor.

"Anata wa daijōbudesu (are you alright)" A human asked him

startled Raph gave a warning growl to the stranger, "Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen shizumeru (calm down I won't hurt you)" The stranger said.

"Dare ga anata odeari, anata wa nani o shitaidesu ka? (who are you and what do you want?)" Raph snarled leaning on the other side of the cage

"Watashi No Namae Ha Hamato yosshīdesu (my name is Hamato Yoshi)" Yoshi told him, "Watashi wa anata o kaihō suru tame ni koko ni iru (I'm here to free you).

"Naze? (why?) Raph question confused but, still tensed

"Watashi wa, shureddā ikari ni shūshifuwoutsu shitai (I wish to put a stop to the shredder wrath)" Yoshi spoke softly as he began pick the lock

Raph relaxed visibly, once the door open he crawled out slowly. He needed to get back to the tribe and make sure that everyone was okay. "Dono yō ni anata wa watashi no gengo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu ka? (how can you speak my language?) Raph asked standing up.

"Watashi wa koko ni kuru koto izureka o tasuke tari, sorera o shien shiyou to suru ōku no hanasu(I speak many to help any that come here or try to help them)" Yoshi replied.

"Watashi wa kore made iku koto ga dekimasu (I can only go so far and then we split)" Yoshi said,"Anata ga futatabi dakkan sa reta baai, watashi wa tasukeru koto ga dekinai, matawa sorera wa watashi no kotodeshou (If you are recaptured again I cannot help or they will find about me)".

Raph nodded his head in understanding, "Watashi wa dakkan o eru koto ni natte iruto watashi wa betsu no hinan keikaku o okonaimasu(I will make another escape plan with I am to get recapture)" Raph told him.

"Anata wa nan-saidesu ka? (how old are you?)" Yoshi asked curious

"9 Wa shōjiki ni watashi no buzoku wa chōdo segatakai (9 honestly my tribe is just taller)" Raph said with a shrug

"Anata wa hijō ni wakai arufa (very young alpha you are)" Yoshi mumbled hoping the shredder didn't know. "Ima kono yō ni (Now this way!)


	23. Chapter 22

Leo laid on their bed with Raph arms wrapped around him. He kind of felt afraid of what might happen if he leaves their tent. He even remembered what happen when they meant him, "Raph" Leo called softly poking him.

"hmph"

Laughing a little Leo nudge his mate again, "come on Raph" Leo tried again

"hm too tired" Raph replied; he tightin' his grip and pulled his little mate closer. Leo grunt in protest while Raph nuzzled his neck. "you smell good" Raph mumbled sliding his hands up and down Leo plastron.

"~Raph" Leo suddenly churred out, as he pushed back against Raph.

mhm~ Raph hummed while he spoon Leo. His mate season was going to take a lot out of them but, it would be worth it in the end. Nervous Leo turn his head upward at Raph worried he'd get mad because of their custom during mating season. "Raph my tribe custom is for an omega to have 3 mates in all so Alpha told me that I need to find 2 more" Leo explain his custom

_Startled Raph growled out, "why!"_

_"it's my custom and he said in my final season stage their has two be three dads, but you'll be the main one" Leo plead for understanding_

_"NO!" Raph snapped missing how Leo flinched away from him. "if you have not notice Leonardo but you're also part of my tribe" Raph growled angrily_

_Leo moved away from Raph confused at why he was acting so harsh. "I know Raph thats why Alpha said that the other two would only stay with me during our season then leave after words" Leo said moving completely out of Raphs hold _

_Raph shadow stood over Leo as he took Leo's arm in his hand and threw him to the ground, "if you're so desperate of having two other Alpha or Omega in you then by all me go back to being that little slut" Raph told him. Leo looked up in horror as Raph let two Alpha's hold him down as another got between his legs and thrust..."LEO!"  
_  
"what?" Leo question startled out of his mind his heart pounding so loud he could hear it.

Raph frowned, "I said okay...are you alright"

Leo gave a sound of relief when he realized it wasn't real. "really" Leo looked up hopfull "you can choose the other two if you want"

*sign* Raph shook his head then said, "naw I'll let you do it and i'll deal with whoever it is"

"even Daisuke" Leo asked sitting on Raph chest

"yeah and it will also give me a chance to apologize" Raph chuckled pulling Leo into a kiss before he gently removed Leo from on top of him and put on his gear. Leo groan when his warmth left him, "where are you going?" he question curling up into a burrito.

"no you mean where are _we _going" Raph corrected jumping on his smaller mate

Leo yelped in surprise before he was uncovered then rushed out their tent without his gear. "Raph where are _we _going" Leo asked feeling exposed

wrapping a small blanket on Leo, Raph moved him in front. "to go see Daisuke" Raph answered, after a few more seconds they were in front of Dai. Leo sat on the ground trying to fight off the dizziness, instead of talking Leo let Raph do all of the talking for now.

"hello Daisuke I am here to apologize for you know the other day" Raph said rubbing the back of his head

"thats alright" Dai bowed politely

"We are also here because Leo's Alpha told Leo he need two other mates and Leo wants you to be one of them" Raph explain the other reason they where their. Leo waited patiently for his ex mate answer, he really wanted Daisuke to agree.

"anything for my little omega" and with that Leo jumped up and wrapped his arms around Dai neck pulling him into a kiss while Raph smiled at their little celebration.

Leo's tribe custom huh. What happens when someone Leo was afraid of comes back?


	24. Chapter 23

(The Present)

"OH HELL NO!" Raph snapped at Leo. He couldn't even believe Leo was suggesting it; pacing back and forth in front of Dai and Leo angrily.

"but Raph...I-I need another mate" Leo insisted, as he backed into Dai

"NO!" Raph growled his hand rolled up into fist

"it doesn't even need to be him just as long as I have another mate" Leo tried on, Raph looked scary to him for the first time in his life.

"I forbid it" Raph argued

"you said I could pick anyone and you would deal with it" Leo argued back

Raph growled toward the omega he shook his head, "no and that final" Raph ended eyes narrowed as he challenged Leo to argue

"why are you acting like this?" Leo plead and for a second Leo thought he saw Blaze from the corner of his eye

Raph felt anger toward his brother betrayal when he challenged him for his mate. He new that if any Alpha challenges for another that the Alpha has to accept. It made his blood boil when he found out Ashi wanted his mate to share him with another Alpha male. "Dai can we talk for a minute" Raph asked ignoring Leo question, "Leo go to Donnie until I come okay" He said softly

Leo sign in defeat and walked to stand beside Donnie as the Alpha went to talk.

-

"What's going on Raphael" Dai asked, holding onto Raphs shoulder

"my brother challenge me for Leo" Raph finally confess

"why?" Dai question

he shook his head. "I don't know but, I do know he plans to share Leo' Raph said worried that they would even force his mate

"then he is also challenging me since he is also my mate" Dai said then growled when two uninvited guest arrived. "Blaze" he snarled with hatred

"nice to see you to Daisuke" Blaze greeted a smirk on his face

Raph was confused at how they knew each other. He looked over at his older brother and gasped when he notice a big bruise on his jaw line. "what happen?" Raph asked through narrow eyes

"just a spare" Ashi waved off

Back to Daisuke side Raph listen curious of their conversation.

"how come I'm not surprise to see you blaze" Dai growled fist clenched

"eh" Blaze shrugged, "oh that reminds me hows that slut of yours"

"who you callin slut bitch" Raph snarled

Turning to the other Alpha Blaze said,"ah yes your his new Alpha huh". He enjoyed the rise he was getting out of them. "I wonder if he told you about his time as a pleasure slave" Blazed pushed

Startled raph looked at Dai then back to Blaze confused. Of course Leo told him about it, not all of it but enough he could handle.

"did you know when Dai left Master would force that slut on his knees but not to fuck him, no to let the humans fuck him" Blaze smiled even though he knew it was a lie, "and all those little _training sessions _we've had him moaning".

Everyone except Blaze froze in shock. Raph eyes lit on fire at the next words that came out of Blaze mouth. "what was even better then his screaming were his cries and pleads for it to stop". Raph snapped and tackled Blaze.


	25. Chapter 24

(The Present)

Leo raced toward the fight, he was going to help but froze when he saw Blaze. Turning around Leo looked up at Daisuke in confusion. "Dai why are they fighting?" he asked

"In the Red Hot tribe an Alpha can battle another Alpha for their mate" Dai explain to his omega

"but you are my Alpha to, and my tribe doesn't approve of that" Leo told him

"I know; their don't approve of an omega having more than one mate" Dai replied kicking some of the dirt while he glared deadly at Blaze, "if Raph lose then Blaze becomes your third Alpha".

Leo gasped. "and if he wins" He had to ask

"then you no need for me" Dai smiled at him

"oh"

"why so down" Dai asked, as he pulled Leo into a hug

Leo nuzzled his mate in return. "I'm going to miss you if he wins" Leo said sadly

"have fate in your Alpha Leonardo" Daisuke said nuzzling his mate back

"I do" Leo grumbled trying to get his scent to settle

"lets go to the tent" Daisuke husked in his ear and liked reading Leo's mind he said, "Raphael will join us later".

"okay" Leo nipped at Dai jawline

-

(Fight)

He had practically beaten Blaze to a bloody pupil. Leo added scent gave him extra strength and he became very protective. Growling he bit into Blaze shoulder determine to keep this bastard away from his mate. Raph forced Blaze onto his shell and forced his knee between his legs. He knew that he couldn't kill Blaze but he could make him into an omega.

Blaze struggled underneath the Alpha but he knew from the way he smelled, what he was going to do. He growled at the dominating Alpha he had too much Pride to beg for mercy. The Alpha above him pinned his arms above his head then once again bite into his shoulder causing blood to drip.

"submit and I'll go easy" Raph growled; sweat dripping off him.

"never" Blaze snarled back. He let out a loud hiss in pain, the Alpha thrusted in and out of him hard leaving no room for anything else. Blaze hissed and grunted in more pain, relaxing a bit he relieved himself some of the pain.

Raph was coming closer and closer with each thrust. He could feel Blaze start to give in, now all he needed was to get him to moan. Raph changed angles then thrusted dead on Blaze prostate.

"Damn!" Blaze came

"Omega" Raph hissed in his release, getting up on his legs shackly left Blaze on the ground exposed and vulnerable to any other Alpha.


	26. Chapter 25

(The Present)

The whole tribe was talking about how Raph made Blaze into an omega. Each story was told different then what really happened, Raph had fought Blaze for his protection. When Leo first found out what Raph had done they got into an argument so bad that Raph looked like he really wanted to hit him. Leo understood half of the story but at that point he didn't care and said something to his alpha then stomped out. What made it worse was no longer his mate do to a law Raph passed. That was three days ago and since he become pregnant with four eggs made Raph super protective over him which was good. Leo had felt everything was right up until Raph announced he had to help a friend outside the tribe across the border. He told him if he was gone longer than a week to tell Alpha and Hot Red to send the troops. Leo was currently walking with Raph to the border he had to practically stop himself from begging his mate to stay. It was deja vu all over again but with Raph instead of Daisuke.

"hey Leo, you there?" Raph waved a hand in front of him.

Leo offered a sad smile in return and said, "I just don't want you to go".

"I know but I have to help him like he did me" Raph told him. He pulled his mate into a kiss that promised his return. "I will only be gone for a few days" Raph reminded him

-

Daisuke watched the scene before him, he was kind having second thoughts of leaving his omega but laws were laws. Dai had his own problems to worry about, but he refused to simply abandon Leo. If anyone one was in the same position Leonardo would do anything in his power to help. Dai wondered if this how his mate looked like when he was force to leave him.

-

"I'll return" Raph told him.

Daisuke could see the inner struggle Leo was trying to hide and contain.

Once Raph was out of sight Leo started back to the tribe. He stopped shortly when he felt others with him, "Who's there?!" Leo snarled there was a threat near by.

Dai was gonna show himself when suddenly a whole group of kame surrounded the omega. He decided to stay hidden unless they choose to attack.

"Watashitachi ni sukoshi kimi o oboete iru ka, wareware wa,-sei no dorei o iu hitsuyō ga arimasu (remember us little kame or should we say sex slave)" The one known as Ayumu snarled

"Mō chigaimasu (Not anymore)" Leo snap back just as fast

"Migite ga, anata wa ima shīzundearimasu (you're right, but you are in season)" another spoke beside him

Leo felt a shiver of fright run through him. "Watashi wa chigaimasu yo (I'm not)" Leo was glad he didn't stuttered

"Soshite, dono yō ni ōku no anata ga karin shite imasu (Then how many are you carrin)" Blaze stepped in front of Leo. "Watashi ga oboete ireba migi no anata no Alpha wa omega ni watashi o tsukuri,node, watashi wa hikikaesu koto ga dekiru yuiitsu no hōhō wa, kare no chīmumeito to no kodomo o toru kotodesu (because if I remember right your Alpha made me into an omega and the only way I can turn back is by taking his mate and children)" he purred.

"Watashi no arufa w.. Ill (My Alpha w..ill)"

"Nani mo shimasen (Will do nothing)" Takehiko stepped beside Blaze

"Kare o oshita mama (Hold him down)" Blaze ordered.


	27. Chapter 26

(The Present)

"Kare o oshita mama (Hold him down)" Blaze ordered them

Right when the order was given Daisuke called the tribe for backup and then jumped out of hiding. He made sure Leo was behind him unharm. In english he told Leo the tribe were on their way.

"do you have a weapon?" Leo asked Dai

"do you you know how to use this" Dai asked while he gave him one of his Kamas

"yeah" Leo nodded getting into a stances

Blaze eyes met Daisuke and they glared each other down in pure hatred. Blaze knew the minute he turned into an omega he needed to find an Alpha which happen to be Takehiko. If Daisuke didn't know he an Alpha he didn't show it, giving him a clear advantage. " Arufa o sorashimasu (Distract the Alpha)" he gave another order. It was time for some one on one.

Leo readied his weapon watching Blaze closely. He was not a slave, nor was he gonna be treated as one; this time he will defend his own battles. "Leave" Leo said in a cold dead tone

"well aren't you demanding" Blaze sneered. He studied the pregnant omega week spot which of course was the stomach area. "Did you know if an Alpha is not back when the eggs are ready to hatch he will be replaced" He pointed it out.

Leo remain still waiting for the other to attack.

Blaze threw a few shrukins then charged forward. Leo reflected some of the shrukins and dodge the rest while he swiped kicked Blaze feet from under him. Blaze grunted on impact, rolling over he punched Leo away from him. Leo hand immediately went to his lower plastron when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spin. He prayed that Blaze didn't catch on. Not really paying any attention Blaze was able to to kick him hard on his shell forcing him to cover his belly when he hit the ground. If only he wasn't pregnant he knew that he could take Blaze since he was no longer an Alpha. Leo was forcefully thrown on his shell and wrist planted above his head. He growled at Blaze when he figured he no kind of leverage to push him off. Blaze hand tighten their hold making Leo wince in response.

"Still" his voice ghost over Leo ear. He shivered when a press began to fill his lower region.

Blaze actually wondered how long he was due. Removing one hand Blaze placed it on Leonardo's lower plastron where the small bump was, he couldn't be more than a week. He moved the Kunai out of his leg and slowly traced from the top, middle plastron down to where the eggs were growing the pressed some pressure. Blaze felt the omega under him stiffen. "thats right still" He said once more. Leo could hear Dai struggling with the other Alpha's and knew there wasn't much time until they pinned him. Once more he felt the kunai press down harshly but surprising no blood was spilled. Leo grinned inside when he notice his weapon wasn't that far away from where his wrist are pinned, going over a plan in his head Leo waited till Blaze got closer to his mouth then kissed him. To say he was shocked was an understatement but non-less he released the omega wrist and kept him in place. Leo made a disgust sound in the back of his throat.

Pulling away Leo looked into Blaze's with hooded eyes before they turned hard, "go to hell!" he said and sliced Blazed throat pushing him off of him. Wide eyes Blaze hands reached up to his throat, choking on his own blood Blaze body went limp in matter of seconds.


	28. Chapter 27

(The Present)

He killed Blaze after all these years he killed Blaze. How come it didn't feel right? How was he suppose to feel after killing him? Did he really deserve to die even if he cause him pain? No. No one deserves to die not even after the pain he cause or was gonna cause him. He was in shock he knew the people around him knew it. He had Blaze blood all over him he felt tainted more then he had before. Most will agree that Blaze deserve to die he knew it to. Everyone was worried about him he was an pregnant omega it was bad for him to slip into depression.

But, he couldn't help everyday seem to go by like he was in the middle of a tornado. Everything seemed so dark and lonely ever since he killed Blaze. If he hadn't killed him he probably be here with all his friends and family. Bingo! Of course that was it he has family and friends in reach this whole time. Snapping out his thoughts he looked around it wasn't his and Raph tent he knew that right off the back. The scents were mixed like he should be able to recognize them which he might if he would take the time. He took in a deep breath through his nostrils focusing on each scent the first one he knew was Donnie's his brother next alpha second this one female maybe his knew mate he had introduced to him. Leo smiled ya she was a beautiful, strong headed female who can hold her own with just a stare he knew just by looking into her eyes she is kind heart to others no matter the difference. She is good for him he knew that.

Now he had to make a decision either get up and look for Donnie or stay inside the tent till they came back, which might not be too long considering it was night time. Hmm he rubbed his chin in thought not noticing the pair that had walked in two minutes in his mind.

"Leo your awake!" Donnie smiled he was happy that Leo looked a bit better then he had in three days. Those days had been the worst three days in their clan well to him anyway.

Startled Leo jumped forward tackling Donnie to the floor in his surprise. They let out similar grunts while a certain female tried to hide her giggle behind her hand. After they had finally untangled each other Donnie had an amused expression on his face while Leo looked a bit embarrassed. "Your fault." Was all he could say in the silence.

"Yeah might not have been smart to yell, but it was funny though you have too admit." Donnie let out a chocked laugh

Leo faced him. "Yeah a bit." He busted out laughing with Donnie it felt good to laugh after all that's happen. Donnie also felt good to see his older brother to be laughing. They stop to stare then started all over again. When they finally stopped and were able to breath properly Leo decided to ask how long it's been. He also asked if they had got any word from Raph.

"Well it's been 3 days from the incident. Raph had contact us last night about how everything was okay and that at this rate if it keeps going like it is that he should be home by tomorrow night. We haven't told him about the incident I had figured you wanted to tell him yourself." Donnie said. It was wired not having Raph around, but if he needed to do this he wasn't going to stop him.

Leo nodded thankful they hadn't told Raph it would be better coming from him then Donnie or Alpha. "I appreciate it Donnie." He then looked at Kiyoko he smiled at her. "Hello miss Kiyoko Jīgurā how are you tonight?" Leo held his out for her he hadn't met to ignore her.

"To kind Leonardo call me Kiyo." Kiyo shook his hand with a smile on her lips.

He let out a smile laugh. "Just like the cleanest spring. Call me Leo."

"Well Leo I would like to congratulate you." Kiyo smiled at him she hope to have kids too, but not till away from now. She hasn't met his mate since he left the tribe ti help a friend in the human realm.

"Thank you I hope Raph comes back soon so you can meet him. He would love to meet you." Leo replied with his own smile.

Stepping into the conversation Donnie asked Leo if was going to come out tomorrow night to eat with all the tribes. Raph will be at the border to meet us by the afternoon he sent a message a few minutes ago saying that the Shredder is no longer the emperor. "He said he that the empire shouldn't belong to some one so cruel. I agree fully." Donnie nodded.

"Wanna walk with me to greet him Donnie?" He asked.

"Yup, if their is anything you ever want to talk about I'm here."

"I appreciate it."

"Let gets some rest now." Kiyo said. "Good night Leo."

"Night Kiyo night Donnie." Leo yawned sleepy

"Night."

* * *

(Raph's Past)

They got to the border. Raph thanked Yoshi for his help and promised to make contact once he was safe with his tribe. He didn't want to go throw any tribes territory, but he knew if he ever wanted to get home to his brother or tribe he was gonna have to. He wondered if anyone noticed he was missing yet. Of course they did especially after sending the little ones toward his tribe. With a growl he walked onto the Crystal tribe land this was an enemy tribe ones that allowed and helped slaved traders he needed to past this land quickly. To bad the own thousand of acres of land.

Most enemies owned land closed to Shredder or around him it gave them better access to give him what he needs. Like Crystal tribe their was at least 2 of them that sided with humans. He consider them slaves themselves since they obey them without any hesitation. He rolled in some mud to hide his scent. It was the only way he could get through without them noticing.

"Avez-vous entendu Hun perdu le mâle Alpha ils ont pris du Hot Reds Tribe? (Have you heard Hun lost the Alpha male they caught from the Hot Reds Tribe?)" Raph tensed he was lucky he was in a tree this time. He wanted to kill the ones below him. He was glad he understood every tribe languege even the enemy. Half the enemy don't, but it always an advantage to know what you enemy is saying.

"Ouais," The other male snorted, "Savent-ils qu'il est le prochain dans la ligne Alpha pour le leader Hot Reds Tribe? (Do they even know he's the Alpha next in line for the Hot Reds Tribe leader?)" They better he doesn't get out of the damn tree.

"Je ne pense pas. (I don't think so.)" Good Raph wanted to breath a sigh of relief.

"Devrions-nous leur dire? (Should we tell them?)" Raph tensed again.

"Non, notre chef ne veut pas irriter le Red Hot plus alors nous avons. (No, our leader does not wish to anger the Hot Red any more then we have.)"

Raph snorted quietly smart leader.

"Cela est stupide puisque nous aidons Hun trouver ce foutu alpha. (That's stupid since we're helping Hun find the damn alpha.)"

Very stupid.

"Je sais toujours ce que vous voulez être la cible lorsque le chef de ce tribus vient pour vous après que vous leur avez donné ce genre d'information? (I know still would you want to be the target when the leader of that tribes comes for you after you gave them that kind of information?)"

Raph had a terrible feeling they knew he was here.

"Sûrement pas! (Hell no!)"

"Nous savons que vous êtes là-haut la tribu a déjà cette zone entourée. (We know you're up there the tribe already has this area surrounded.)"

Shit he knew they did. He was tackled from the tree. Raph wrestled the other not giving him an inch to make a move. While the other struggles the others stuck a needle in him. He was distracted enough to be thrown off. World was going black he knew he had no chance. One of the two that were already their spoke.

"Comme nous l'avons dit on ne va pas lui parler de vous être le prochain chef. (Like we said before we're not gonna tell him about you being the next leader.) Raph finally allowed himself to be pulled into darkness without worry about them telling.

(This chapter is 27 and 28 together. Only one chapter to go which will be out soon since I've posting it right after this one. I had finished on DA.)


	29. Final Chapter

(Present)

"Masaka! Masaka! Sonohoka no saido chi ~e~tsu. (No! No! Other side sheesh.)" Alpha huffed. Ignorant teens, our next generation is gonna need a lot more help or it could be he's getting to old. "Soko ni hai. (Yes there.)" He rubbed his face.

"Ikutsu ka no yori ōku no tasuke ga hitsuyōdesu ka? (Need some more help?)" Leo asked walking over.

He turned around. "Nai watashi no ninshin omega no no izureka kara, tokuni sūjitsumae ni nani ga okotta nochi ni, anata wa kyūsoku ga hitsuyō. (Not from one of my pregnant omega's especially after what happened a few days ago you need the rest.)" Alpha smiled at him, "Rafaeru wa koko ni narimasu ta ni mo, mamonaku watashi o shien shite imasu. (Besides Raphael will be here shortly to help me.)

"Fain. Watashi wa maikī matawa dareka to hangu ikimasu yo. (Fine. I'll go hang with Mikey or someone.)" Leo hated not doing anything it was so boring!

"Yoi. (Good)" Alpha nodded. Leo then walked away away so he could chill or rather prank some one. The little imps wouldn't let him do anything till they were out. He's living a great life with the one he loves and gonna have his children. He couldn't wait to see his mate playing with their little ones. Nope couldn't wait at all he smiled down at his stomach.

A life full with misery turns to a life of happiness. He wouldn't have ever thought about it in the past. His life of denial is over now he would accept anything or anyone that would come into his life. Denial to accept it won't happen in a blink of an eye, but he'll get there in time. Time to move on and build new memories.


End file.
